star_trek_microheroesfandomcom-20200213-history
Kendrick Biessman
Kendrick "Rick" Biessman was a Human Maquis member, that was given the rank of Crewman aboard the USS Voyager when it was thrown to the Delta Quadrant in 2371. He was born on Mars on July 17, 2349, and became the Heavy Weapons Specialist of the Hazard Team's Alpha Squad. Biessman was raised in one of the enhanced gravity dome-cities of Mars. They were densly populated and, unlike Mars "natives" who lived outside the domes in Mars' natural low gravity, he developed the necessary muscle mass to leave Mars comfortably. His father was a construction worker at the Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards where he worked on the construction of the USS Enterprise-D. Here, seeing all the various starships being built, young Rick developed a desire to join Starfleet and someday become a Captain. Against his father's wishes, he joined Starfleet Academy rather than carry on the family tradition of ship building. However, once in Starfleet, his short temper soon got him thrown out. Rather than return home in disgrace and face his father, he wandered the Alpha Quadrant taking odd jobs until he joined the Maquis, mainly just for the opportunity for a good fight. Biessman was one of the Maquis being led by Chakotay when the ship was thrusted to the Delta Quadrant on stardate 48315.6. At the behest of Chakotay, he agreed to be integrated into the Starfleet setting with the rank of Crewman, and joined the crew of the USS Voyager. Once on Voyager, he proved to be valuable in a fire-fight and became a well respected security officer. Lieutenant Commander Tuvok recognized this, and allowed him on the Hazard Team as its Heavy Weapons Specialist. When the ship was captured by the Vohrsoth, he became deeply involved in conflict with both the Borg (due to their killing of his friend, Kenn Lathrop) and the Vohrsoth's Harvesters. Because he was seemingly out of control with rage (a self described "quantum torpedo ready to blow"), team leader Ensign Munro took him off the A-squad until he "blew off some steam." When the ship was invaded by the Harvesters, Biessman showed heroism and daring in the defense of the ship, and the rescue of Ensign Munro. For this, he was assigned back on the team's A-squad (which would go to the Forge ahead of the main boarding party) in preparation for the final confrontation with the Vohrsoth aboard the Forge. While still showing his comedic personality like he usually did on missions, Biessman was also notably more serious than usual when he was on the Forge. Biessman and his team were being overrun by Harvesters until he decided to stand up and single handedly fight off most of the Harvesters until backup arrived. While heroically defending his team, he was killed in battle, sacrificing his life for his friends. His body was then transported aboard Voyager, and was either returned to his family on Mars, or committed to the stars in the Delta Quadrant. KendrickBiessman VOY RichB.png Category:Voyager Category:Elite Force Category:Elite Force II Category:Maquis